Return to the Place Where We First Met
by Tw33ty JR
Summary: Let's go back to where it all started. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN/ This multi-shot is dedicated to _**shippooliver**_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Return to the Place Where First Met

Sunlight poured softly through the sheer curtained window, illuminating the lone woman lying in the bed. She twitched slightly as the light shined on her face, but otherwise stayed in the land of her dreams.

Long dark blue hair was splayed all around her pillow and upper body, slightly tangled. The jet black comforter was pushed away in a slightly tangled heap and the blood red sheets covering her, molded against her body perfectly showing that she had nothing on.

The young woman shifted before emitting a small groan. She felt a vibration on the bed. She left it alone for a few minutes before becoming annoyed with the sensation. A pale arm emerged from the sheets and flailed around for a moment before finding the source of annoyance.

She squeezed her eyes tightly before slowly opening them. She had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight, but soon the fuzzy images came into focus. Brain still foggy with sleep, the woman sat up slowly, allowing the sheets to pool down to her waist as she stared at the phone as if it was a foreign object.

The woman groaned slightly and shook her head. A slender hand ran through the blue hair only to be caught in a tangle halfway down. Grimacing in pain, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hinata-chan!"_ Said woman winced at the bright cheery tone_. "Time to get up!"_

Hinata glanced at the clock before glaring slightly at the phone. "It's too early to be up," she grumbled.

"_Nonsense!"_ the voice replied cheerily, _"It's a bright and shiny morning; the sky is clear; the flowers are blooming; the birds are -."_

"Not when it's my day off," Hinata interrupted grumpily. She sighed when the person on the other line began to ramble. She really was not a morning person. "Was there an actual reason that you called me, Ino-chan?"

"_Huh? Oh right! Come down to the flower shop, please? There's something that I need your opinion on."_

"And we couldn't this after a couple more hours of sleep and about three cups of coffee?"

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty please, Hinata-chan! The store opens in a couple hours and I really need your expertise on a few flowers that I am going to display. Please! Please! Please! Ple-."_

"Alright!" Hinata giggled before she sighed. "You're lucky you're my friend. Just give me a half hour to get ready."

"_Oh, Hinata-chan, thank you! See you soon!"_

Hinata chuckled at the dial tone before she was interrupted by a loud yawn. She took a deep breath and absently ran her hands through her long hair; slowly, but efficiently working through the tangles.

She flopped back down in her bed and stretched lazily. The bluenette groaned as she rolled over. She was beyond tired after her shift last night, but she had told Ino she would be there in a half hour. She stretched one more time before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Hinata furrowed her brows in slight confusion as she walked into the closed flower shop. Her eyes looked around the room in search of her friend.

"Ino-chan?" Her friend was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?"

She took a few more steps inside the small building. "I'm back here!" a voice called in another room.

The young woman heaved a sigh before making her way into the back room. "Alright, Ino-chan, I'm here. Now what flowers did you want…to show…me?" Her eyes had widened with each pause in her sentence as she looked around the room.

Considering it was a flower shop, it wasn't a surprise that there were flowers all throughout the room. What was a surprise was the type of flower.

_Tiger Lilies._

The tiger lily was her favorite flower and they were stationed all around the room. They were everywhere! Hinata whirled around to where Ino was standing with a bright smile on her face.

Ino released an infectious giggle and clapped her hands in glee. "Well, Hinata-chan, do you like it?" she asked, her hands sweeping out.

"Ino-chan, this is...it's…this is _beautiful! _What…How…What's going on?" She tried to focus her attention on Ino, but they kept turning towards the beautiful plants that surrounded them.

Ino laughed again at her friend's expression. "What's going on? I honestly have no clue what's going on. I received a call to set this up and when I found out that it was for you; well, that made me want to do it!"

Hinata opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Who asked you to do this?"

Ino shook her head and winked. "It's nothing you need to worry about." She walked past the still-shocked Hinata and grabbed something. She turned around and displayed what was in her hands.

In her right hand, Ino held two tiger lilies and in her left hand was what looked to be a decorated envelope. "Alright, close your mouth, Hinata-chan. Now, take these," she stated, handing her the items. The beautiful blonde physically turned her friend around and began to gently push her friend towards the door. "Now, you have a 10 o'clock reservation at _Kikaichū._"

"W-What? A reservation? I didn't make any -!"

Hinata squeaked when Ino hit her behind. She blushed furiously as she glared at her playful friend.

"Hurry up," Ino shooed, "or you're going to be late!"

Hinata slowly walked to her car in a slight daze. She had feeling today was only going to get weirder. Ino waved goodbye and then cupped her hands around her mouth, "Oh! And call me tonight!" she shouted. The bluenette nodded her head and giggled at Ino's visible excitement.

Oh yes, today is definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

-Unbeta'd-

AN/ Hello there! Yes, this is a new story & yes, I'm still working on my other stories (Hopefully, they'll be out real soon)...so let me know what you guys think, whether good or bad.

For those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to me or my stories...just wanted to express my sincere thanks for taking the time to do it. =)

Until next time,

Tw33ty JR.


End file.
